


Hoodies and Leather Jackets

by Andromytta



Series: Babies in the Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Charlie Bradbury Lives, F/M, Kevin Tran Lives, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Claire is trying to study lore in the bunker library,  but is WAY to cold to concentrate, so she seeks out companionship of her boyfriend Kevin.





	Hoodies and Leather Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 16: Winter Fun and Love.  
> My prompts were "borrowing each others warm clothes" and "enamored."

Claire Novak sat in the library in the drafty old Men of Letters bunker.  She was supposed to be studying lore on the various monsters that hunters commonly fought.  Sam was threatening to give her a quiz any day now.  But she was too cold to study. 

Clearly she was not going to get any studying done in that moment, so she made her way down the hall to the room the Winchesters had given to the prophet, Kevin Tran.  Claire and Kevin had been dating since Christmas when he gave her concert tickets as a Christmas gift.  Unfortunately, between his prophet duties (Why do I have to continue the Winchester Gospels?) and her hunter studies (Really, Sam?  I think I know how to kill a werewolf!) they hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time together.  Without even knocking, she barged in and threw herself onto his bed in a whirlwind of blonde hair.  His laptop barely survived the collision.

“Kevin, I’m bored.  And cold!  Entertain me!” Claire stated as she curled up next to him.

Despite saying, “You know if Dean catches you in here, he’ll probably kill me,” Kevin still slung his arm around her.

Claire was about to snuggle against the warm body of her boyfriend when her eyes zeroed in on the item slung over the desk chair.  It was Kevin’s brown hoodie.  It was God-awful ugly and Claire kind of hated it, but it was warm.  She lifted his arm from around her shoulders and bounced from his bed, grabbing up the hoodie and putting it on. 

“Hey!  What are you doing?” Kevin asked, distraught.

“Sorry babe, but I’ve got to get back to studying.  You know if I don’t pass Sam’s monster quizzes that Jody will never let me hunt.  Thanks for the warmth though!” she said over her shoulder as she made her way out of his room.

Back in the library, Claire flopped down on the one comfy sofa in the room and snuggled into the pilfered hoodie.  It smelled like Kevin, and she kind of liked it.  Not that she would admit that to anyone.  Of course, this meant that she still managed to be too distracted to study, even though she was now warm.

Claire finally did manage to wrap her mind around her studies, and was so engrossed in the lore book that she was reading that she didn’t even notice Kevin come into the room until he spoke up.

“Um, so, Charlie and I need to go on a supply run, and it’s kind of nippy outside, so I was wondering if I could have my hoodie back?”

“Uh uh, no way.  I like it.  It’s warm.”  Claire barely managed to stop herself before she added, “and it smells like you.”

“What are you talking about?  You hate that thing.  You always say so.  Besides, how am I supposed to keep warm?”

Claire made a vague gesture over to the chair where her black leather jacket was strewn.  “You can wear my jacket.”

“Seriously?” Kevin asked, his voice pitching high.

“Yep.” Claire answered definitively, making no move to remove the hoodie.

“Ugh, fine,” Kevin conceded, huffing and rolling his chocolate brown eyes.  Kevin slipped on her jacket just as Charlie Bradbury made her way into the room.

“Whoa, dude!  You look like biker Barbie!” the redhead exclaimed.

Owning it, Kevin answered, “Damn straight I do.”

“Oh my God!  You are such a dork!” Claire exclaimed from her spot on the sofa.

“Maybe, but you love it,” Kevin retorted.

“Gross, you guys,” Charlie ribbed them.

“Hey, we’re straight, we date.  Get used to it.” Kevin snarked back.

“Never said I was totally straight,” Claire deadpanned.

“That’s so hot,” Kevin replied.

Charlie “Gibbs slapped” the back of his head.

“Ow!  Why do you keep hitting me?”

“Because you’re a dumbass,” Charlie answered.

“Not dumbass.  Dork.”  Claire helpfully supplied.

It was Charlie’s turn to roll her eyes.  “Ugh.  Ok, enough.  Y’all are cute and all, but do I have to see it?  Kev, are you ready to go?”

He looked over at Claire.  “You’re still not giving my hoodie back, are you?”

“Nope.”

Turning back to Charlie, he said, “Yep, I guess I am ready to go.”  He walked over to Claire and planted a firm kiss on her lips before telling her, “Bye babe.”

After they left, Claire thought to herself that Kevin was right.  She was fully and completely enamored with her dorky prophet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm heading to VegasCon this weekend, and had been making plans to cos play as Claire for MONTHS now. And just last week they announced Osric Chou would be attending the con! So, of course I have a photo op with him (Rare Ship Photo Op for the win!). I'm thinking of having him propose to me while I'm in my Claire outfit. What do you guys think?


End file.
